Dangerous Power
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Dark Fic: What if Beast Boy didn't became the Beast but something else. Something that caught the attention of a team of wanderers who are after an organization that makes armored-skinned super soldiers for their personal gain? Possible BBxRae, character deaths, and crazy OCs.
1. Mystery Guest

**This is an AU story of what if things happen differently at the Beast Incident as I go before the incident. I do not own Teen Titans and if I did I'd make it less than Teen Titans Go.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Mystery Guest.

 **Before "The Beast Within."**

"The Injustice League dead?" Robin asked in disbelief as he and his team, the Teen Titans, Jump City's greatest protectors all gathered around to watch the viewing screen of Robin's former mentor, Batman, who is with Mr. Terrific, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. Batman contacted the Titans for an important discussion about today's topic which let the Justice League shocked and appalled.

"Aquaman and Martian Manhunter founded their hidden base at a swamp in Louisiana." Batman states as his eyes narrowed. "Mr. Terrific will give you a list of villains that were slaughtered by the unknown individual."

Mr. Terrific began "Captain Cold, suffered frost bite from his own ice ray gun and is shattered into pieces. Black Manta, head ripped from his body with his spine intact to his head. Cheetah, skinned alive as her eyes were gorged out with a spoon." The Titans felt sick after hearing that. "Riddler and Scarecrow weren't lucky, their heads were twisted as their arms and legs switched positions. Gorilla Grodd was also skinned alive, and parts of his skin was found hanging on a ceiling. Bizarro was burned to a crisp as there are many stab wounds on his chest, looked like fingers pierced through his body. Solomon Grundy is already dead to begin with, but all we find was his dust. Toyman's head was crushed with a giant nutcracker as Sinestro was torn in half, also Giganta was chopped up to giant pieces and Brainiac's brain was crushed with a steel hammer. Lastly, Lex Luthor was gutted, with his stomach cut opened as his intestines falls out of his body, while hanging outside of the villains' headquarters with his organs falling in the swamp lake as the crocodiles were eating his remains."

"That is some grade-A brutality." Cyborg said as he felt like throwing up.

"Wonder if that makes you think over eating meat, Cy?" Beast Boy asked as Raven smacks him upside the head.

"Quiet." she grits her teeth as the changeling backs away from her.

"Anyway, the justice League is investigating this massacre and hopefully it's not gonna be another CADMUS incident." Superman spoke as he feels sad for the villains' death.

"Does the public know about their deaths?" Robin asked.

"Not yet." Martian Manhunter replied "The Justice League and the US government made an agreement that we can't notify the fall of the Injustice League until we've capture the criminals."

"However, even if the Injustice League has fallen, doesn't mean there won't be any other villains club to take their place. Our greatest adversaries may have perished, but their are more villains out there still lurking around." Batman told the Titans. "If you ever seen any suspicious person who has something to do with the murders, contact us for information." the feed cuts off as Robin turns to his team.

"Well team, looks like we better watch out for this mysterious murderer." Robin notifies them.

"Yes, this person sounds terrifying, and yet most skillful." Starfire states.

"He has to be like, super strong as Superman to kill all those bad guys." Beast Boy comments.

"Yeah, stronger than you, BB." Cyborg mockingly points out as BB fumes.

"Anyway," Robin interjects ignoring the two. "We'll just have to be ready for this dangerous individ-" he was then interrupted by an alarm as he quickly checks on the Titan's computer. "Trouble at the labs, Titans GO!"

/

So the Titans enters the lab to meet the new villain Adonis, a muscles for brain armored teen who is actually scrawny and skinny. the Titans fought him as he mocks them and even flirts with Raven(who is disgusted by him) and the Titan that manage to beat him was Beast Boy, who throws him at some chemicals which spread both of them.

However, after the fight as the Titans went home, a scientist whom was hiding from the battle walks up towards the broken chemical container as he looks worried.

"Oh my lord, I hope the higher ups won't find this out." he said as he felt nervous. "They're going to kill me if they learned the formula was splashed by those kids."

/

Later on that night, the Titans went into their sleeping headquarters. As they went to get some shut eye, Beast Boy went into his room after washing the chemicals from his body. Well, Cyborg provides him chemical bath which he made for the titans in case they were exposed to some chemicals or toxins, or Plasmus's gunk.

As Beast Boy falls asleep, something inside his body starts to change. He lets out a scream of pain which falls into the ears of the other Titans hears their green friend's cry. Starfire instinctively flew towards Beast Boy's room as she breaks the door and finds the changeling screaming in agony.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Star cried out as she picks him up as she carries him out of the room. "He's in pain!"

"Send him to the medical wing pronto!" Cyborg told as the Titans takes him to the medical wing.

/

After taking him to the medical wing and strap him down to the bed, the titans tries to figure what is wrong with the changeling. Cyborg has him strapped into some IV as he inserts sedatives in his neck. Beast Boy then starts to calm down as he slowly falls asleep and calm down.

"What's happening to friend Beast Boy?" Star asked in concern.

"Look." Raven points at the glowing red lines on his neck.

"Cyborg, take his shirt off." Robin orders as Cyborg takes the changeling's shirt off as all gasp at what they saw.

On Beast Boy's body and chest area are what appears to be the red lines looking like cracks as they center around where his heart is. The changeling was giving a wincing look as he sweat allover.

"My god, what is happening to Beast Boy?" Robin asked in shock and horror.

"Who knows. What ever he's suffering, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." Cyborg explained as suddenly the red lines starts to spread all over their green Titan as a glowing green circle where his heart is starts to burst out light. Beast Boy was immediately awakened as he screams in pain as he felt a surge rushing to his heart, causing the heart monitors to go rapid. "Beast Boy!"

"Friend Raven, please help him!" Star begs the sorceress.

"I can't help him if I don't know what the problem is." Raven told her as all the Titans thought about Beast Boy's fate.

 _ **"It's not a problem."**_ spoke a voice as the Titans look around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there!?" Robin asked in paranoia as he brings out his bo staff.

 _ **"Do not be alarm, leader of the Titans."**_ spoke the voice that sounds godly _**"Garfield Logan is simply evolving."**_

"Garfield?" Cyborg asked in confusion. Who the hell is Garfield Logan?

 _ **"Yer green friend, ya bolts for brains!"**_ spoke a wild voice which puts off the Titans.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Robin demands.

"Well, if you insist." Spoke the wild voice as suddenly popping up is a crimson red figure that the Titans looked in shocked. The person is in some kind of blood red armor as the helmet mask looks more of a model of a devil, with bright yellow slit eyes underneath the dark V-shaped top that resembles horns, with a grid mouth guard that looks like teeth. The body is red armor with spiky red shoulder guards, red armored vest with black chest plate, and a black bodysuit with blood red gauntlets with yellow horns on the elbows, razor sharped claws and blades on the gauntlets, and red shin guards with black spikes on the top of the shoes. There is a red belt on his waist with a dagger pouch.

"Hello, the name's Lucifer." the red armored figure greets as Robin suddenly brings his bo staff to charge at him but Lucifer stops him with his bladed hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you attacking me, traffic light?" he asked.

"Who are you and how did you get in our tower!?" Robin demands as his usual paranoia is making him dangerously unstable.

"Oh, so attacking someone you don't know without hearing me out is the first thing to do?" Lucifer asked as his mask liquidize to revealing a face of a young man with red eyes, and light pale pink skin and a toothy grin. "How fucking shameful."

"Enough, Lucifer." spoke another voice as appearing is a tall man in silver, gold and black armor. He has a black helmet mask with black rectangular ears with a golden grilled visor, with a black small snout sticking out with golden dreads on the back. He wears silver armor on his body with golden shoulder pads, black skin-tight bodysuit with golden gauntlets with blue trims on, as his chest armor is blue with rich silver trims around the lines. He wore golden shin guards that looks like feet of the jackels and a white loincloth with red, gold, and blue trims. He has the appearance of an Egyptian God. "We are not here to fight."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Anubis." Lucifer said as he rolls his eyes.

"How the hell did you people get in my tower!?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"No time for explanations. We must help young Garfield." Anubis said as he raise his hands in front of Beast Boy as his hands starts to glow. His visor glows as well as his expression looks grim. "It's worst than I thought. Lucifer, let us lend this boy our power."

"Should we get Icarus and Halos as well?" Lucifer asked as suddenly two more people arrived.

"You're saying, Lucy?" asked the blue armored man who looks like an angel. He has a light blue helmet mask with black bug eyed lens with a triangular white mouth guard. His armor consist of an angel theme with a blue armor with white X-mark on his chest armor, a white bodysuit with blue shoulder pads, gauntlets with winged blades, and shin guards. He carries a winged staff with a sapphire on the center with a blue blade added. Also there are two small white wings connected to his back armor.

Next to him is a yellow armored person as well, with black triangular visor on the yellow helmet mask, which has a golden halo on top. The individual wears a yellow armor with three black holes vertically on the chest armor. Golden shoulder pads connects to the individual's white bodysuit arm sleeve with yellow gauntlets, and boots, with thigh bands to hold two hollow rings.

Lucifer scoffs as he respond. "Don't call me Lucy, Icarus! Do it again and I will break your bones!"

"Go ahead and try, brother." Icarus told smirking underneath his mask.

"Quit it, you two. Let's help him!" Halos barked at the two as the four held their hands towards the pain written Beast Boy as their hands starts to glow. Suddenly their light energy goes through to the changeling's heart as the red cracks around his body starts to brightened and then the pain starts to calm the boy down. The Titans stared in shock as they see the four strange individuals calms Beast Boy down using their powers.

"He is calm and stable." Icarus said with a sigh.

"We should take him with us if he was ever awakened." Halos suggested as Anubis interjects.

"No. We cannot do that unless it's his choice." Anubis told them.

"Aw, but he's our new little brother." Lucifer whines as he rubs the changeling's hair.

"Yes, he is." Anubis agrees. "But unless he choose to come with us, we have no business here."

"Hold up!" Robin barked as the four turn to the leader. "I demand to know what did you do to Beast Boy!?"

"We helped him, duh." Lucifer said with his tongue sticking out.

"Come on, we've caused enough trouble there is." Icarus states as the four disappears from the Titans's eyes.

"Um...what the hell was that?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"That was just the freaky, yes?" Starfire said as they hear Beast Boy groans.

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Beast Boy asked as he rubs his head. "Why am I shirtless?" he asked as the titans doesn't know what to tell their green member.

For what the Titans wouldn't expect next, is only the beginning.

 **/**

 **These OCs will be appearing more in this story as they will be explained on the way. This story will be filled with gory violence given the influence of fellow fanfic writer Hellbreaker. There will be some character bashing of my choice and possibly a BBRae fic or something else. This will be a lot different than the other fics I've seen, and I'm gonna have to like, rewrite the whole half of the Teen Titans series. Plus some character death.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. New Power Pt 1

**I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the OCs.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: New Power Pt. 1

The next day, Beast Boy woke up with a good feeling as he marches out of his room. He comes to the common room as he saw the Titans already there as they hear a conversation.

"So who were those guys?" Raven asked the leader.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out." Robin replied as he is in leader mode.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the resident changeling asked his teammates with his usual happy tone.

"Friend Beast Boy, how are you doing?" Starfire asked him.

"I never felt so relaxed before since last night." He said as he stretch his arms out. "The way I've pound Adonis's ass is like something I've never felt before! Is this what they call it, stress relief?" he asked them.

"We defeat criminals all the time, there's nothing to get all excited about." Raven states as she sips her tea.

"Yeah, but not like this." Beast Boy states as he without looking grab a ham from Robin's plate and eats it hole, which shocks the Titans.

"My ham!" Robin shouts in despair of his well cooked ham.

"Your what?" the green Titan asked in confusion of his leader's exclamation.

"B, why did you eat Robin's ham breakfast?" Cyborg asked as he raise an eyebrow.

"Ham!? When did I-!?" He then smells his own breath. "DUDES! WHY DID YOU LET ME EAT MEAT!?"

"I don't know!" Cyborg respond. "Your hand just automatically grabs the ham and made you eat it."

"But the big question is, how does it taste like?" Raven asked the green changeling.

"It...it was...GOOD." he admits as he covers his mouth. "But veggies are STILL BETTER!"

Cyborg creeps a smirk on his lips as he replied. "Oh no! You just tasted meat, and then said it was good! Now you get to be a meat lover so you won't have to eat that nasty tofu!"

"Just because I taste it once doesn't mean I'm gonna like it that much, Cy." Beast Boy claims "You know, I'm not that hungry." he said as he picks out his mp3 player as he listens to some music as he walks out of the common room.

'Since when does Beast Boy have an mp3 player?' The Titans thought together as they go back to their business.

/

Later on the day, Beast Boy seems to be acting different to the others from each hour has passed. First he was at the gym mostly to lift weights and punches the bags aggressively. In fact his whole behavior has started to change, even towards Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. When he bumps into Raven, he was very rude to her as Raven calls him out acting very immature, but it was then Beast Boy told her this.

"Immature? Says the girl who keeps staying in her room to herself and when we go out for some fun, you rejected our offer and always say it's pointless, not to mention always throwing me out of the window without just talking about your problems." Beast Boy told her with an angry tone.

"That's because I have to keep my emotions in check." Raven states.

"But it doesn't mean you have to reject Starfire's offer to go shopping with her, or play volleyball with us up on the roof. You only have to go because we have to drag you out or convince you to go out! It makes us feel that you're becoming less of a friend to us!" Beast Boy told her as Raven was about to retort, but then thought about what he said and realizes that he is right. She never goes out with her friends if they have to drag her along to go to some places and she would do nothing but read a book, meditate, or deal with their shit.

"W-well, I-" Raven was about to retort but is immediately cut off.

"Unless you can have a better excuse, I'd advise you to better your attitude to someone you pick on for trying to be their friend." he snarled as he didn't stop glaring at her. "Who knows, the person you like to use as a stress reliever might snap someday and end himself from the abuse." Beast Boy told boldly as he turns around away from Raven as he walks away from her, as he spots his teammates giving disapproving looks. "What?" he asked, not in a better mood to talk to them.

"We need to talk about your attitude." Robin said as he grits his teeth.

"You have been acting like a Royal Zargnarf." Starfire told him.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you, man?" Cyborg ask as they all glare at the changeling.

"Great, this again." he grumbled as he didn't make eye contact on them.

"What do you mean, this again?" Cyborg asked the changeling in confusion.

"No matter what I do, all you guys see is me making trouble again. And when I do things wrong I get patronized but when you guys do something wrong you all get a free pass!" Beast Boy shouts at them.

"Maybe it's that attitude of yours that needs to be in check." Robin growled at him as the changeling scoffs.

"Saids the boy wonder who thinks it's a great idea to have Gizmo, one of our enemies, to go inside Cyborg in a microscopic size to fix the virus I caused despite me wanting to fix him." Beast Boy told the boy wonder.

"If it weren't for you messing up with Cyborg's charger-"

"I made a mistake, and I was gonna fix my mistake but no, you all think I'll just messed up despite I can turn into an amoeba and multiply myself to expel the virus! But there was a third option to that, call The Atom, the shrinking man who can help cure the virus, but no, he's part of the League and you stated once that we don't need League's help!"

Cyborg thought about Beast Boy's sudden accusation and, couldn't believe it, but he's right! They could've called the Atom to help fix Cyborg from eating everything he thought was food. It was a bad experience for the android titan. That, and having Gizmo inside of him to be messed around.

Robin looks down at the changeling as he tries to speak but is interrupted when Beast Boy continued. "You've risked my best friend's life over some pride! And having the enemy inside of him was a horrible idea, think about what if Gizmo ended up finding any secret files stored in Cy's brain and hard wire. Our secrets would've been seriously been revealed to the villains! Some leader you've turned out to be."

"There wasn't any options." Robin told him with a harden glare at the changeling.

"Okay, so you couldn't have contact the Atom because of your pride, but- oh wait, what about Fixit?" the changeling points out. "He can help Cyborg too, ya know. But that's not the only blunder you've made."

The Titans all listened in shock of what Beast Boy had to say.

"That time when you, me, and Cyborg were transported at the Master of Games, you were so focus on winning and declined Cyborg's suspicion of the Master of Games rather than finding me and the others who lost the game. Plus the fact that you posed as Red-X to get close to Slade and uses a DANGEROUSLY UNSTABLE power source to power up the suit! And the fact that you didn't even ask us about helping you capturing Slade because you think we can't keep a secret! You prideful, gel-smelling, traffic light prick!" he then shoves the human traffic light as he marches down to his room. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my room!" he shouts as he went into his room.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire asked in concern as Robin helps himself up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Robin replied as he looks at the direction from where Beast Boy went. "He is out of control."

"I don't know, man. Maybe he's right." Cyborg states as the two turn to him.

"What do you mean he's right?" Robin asked.

"Well, why didn't you call the Atom or Fixit when I was hallucinating because of the virus. I have all of the Titans's files stored inside my cranium. You know Gizmo is considered my rival when it comes to technology, and could've hacked into my memory bank that contains all the plans and secrets we have us Titans." Cyborg said as he turn to Star. "You agree, Star?"

Star looks at Robin, then Cyborg as she didn't want to between friends. "I agree...with Friend Beast Boy?" she said as both boys sigh.

/

Meanwhile, at the Jump City Juvenile Hall Center, Glendon Anderson, aka Adonis is currently in his cell sharing with a pimp. The villain is currently in a conversation with the drug dealing pimp.

"I got some good stash up in my warehouse, ya dig?" The pimp told Glen.

"Awesome. Once I'm out, I'm gonna get those steroids you've recommend so I can go and kick that green imp's ass!" Adonis exclaims as suddenly he crouches down in pain.

"Yo, you okay, Glen?" The pimp asked him as suddenly as saw Adonis glowing dark red. 'What the fuck?'

Adonis's scream can be heard throughout the prison walls as the two guards marches towards the source of the scream. Then as the guards makes it, they saw Adonis changing as his hands morphs into scythes as his body becomes monstrous. Then his legs disturbingly bends backwards as they turn red armor with claws, as his back hunched with a horn over his head as it turns into a monstrous bug eyed creature. It growled as the first thing it did was slice the head off of the pimp.

The guards raise their stabilize blasters to shoot it down, but unfortunately for them the thing broke out of the bars to slice them across their chest, spreading blood all over. The creature then escapes by making a hole out of the prison as it escapes from the prison.

/

Beast Boy lay on his bunk bed through the night as he listens to Babymetal as he calmly listens to the Japanese singers sing in a mix between upbeat pop and heavy metal. He then heard a gurgle noise as he looks down under his bed to see a large silkworm under his bed. He thank lady luck that the titans hadn't discovered the silkworm he took in hiding after the Prom incident with Killer Moth, his bratty daughter, and that spider guy.

'They're a bunch of jerks.' he thought as he is put in some deep thought. 'Just because I'm not the smart one in this team, doesn't mean I'm dumb! I'm getting tired of this status quo of being the team's pet or the weakling, next time no more trickster of the team.' suddenly, out of nowhere his ears picked up an intruding noise as he gets up and heads out of his room. But then kneels down he he felt a piercing feeling in his heart as he starts to change. 'What the..."

/

Raven was in her room over thinking what Beast Boy said. It was true that she occasionally picks on him, but after doing some research there are chances of bullied kids like BB who are repeatedly picked on snaps easily. Whether it can be a suicidal tendency, or raging anger built up in him until it unleashes and lashes out on everyone. She even reads the reports of school shootings because of victims of bullying.

'Oh dear Azar.' Raven thought as she clench her fists 'I can't believe that I did that to him all this time, but it's not like I hate him for being so annoying.' the realization comes in quickly for the empath as she have never realized what a bully she has become to her friend. However, she sense a presence somewhere in the Tower as she puts on her hood on to look around the tower.

/

"Hey, you sensed it, don't ya?" asked Lucifer as he and his group are near Titans Island as they're hiding in the shadows as they saw an insect like humanoid breaking in the Tower.

"Yes, we've all sensed it." Anubis replied as he stands up. "Let's move before that monster kills them!"

"Not the monster," Lucifer said as he looks at the T-shaped tower. "I'm talking about...our brother."

 **/**

 **That's chapter 2 and I've finally finished it. So yeah, this will be a deconstruction of the Teen Titans series as a whole and why I've chosen The Beast Within is simple: this is going to be turning to a dark direction for the Titans.**

 **And the OC team will be brought up to the mystery soon as they will reveal themselves in the next chapter. This can be considered a Beast Boy centric chapter, went from being the jokester to probably an anti-hero. I'm going to put in the slam on every character of the show including the Doom Patrol who's going to be chewed out(especially Mento).**

 **Just so you know, there will be character deaths in this fic including some good old fashion nightmare fuel.**

 **Update: I've relocated the first scene and placed it down.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
